Dear Diary
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Dear diary, I am Primrose Malfoy and I am staying at my best friends house. Sadly both her brothers hate me. HELP ME! love Primrose
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

You are a birthday present from Scorpios. I am Primrose Malfoy. I am in Gryffindor. My best friend is Lily Potter. I know what you're thinking. A Malfoy in Gryffindor who is best friends with Lily Potter? Yeah right! But it is true. I have just finished my 5th year and am going to Potter house for the holidays. It will be fun but James and Albus hate me. Albus tries to avoid me while James makes my life miserable. I am on the train home. Lily is busy reading some muggle book so I decided to write in you. Oh we are nearly here.

Love Primrose

Dear Diary

It is 10pm. When the train arrived James Potter stood there and announced Mr and Mrs Potter are at work. He got us to flue home. As soon as he saw me he bit his lip and clenched his fists. I don't know why he hates me so much. Anyway as soon as we arrived at Potter house Lily took me to my bedroom for the holidays. James made us our supper and felt the need to point out my family's history and how this was not my house. Lily told him to shut up and he went to work on his dragon report. His job is identifying and cross breeding dragons. After supper Lily and I went upstairs and Lily showed me a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone in Hogwarts is. We noticed McGonagall was spending a lot of time with Slughorn and spent the rest of the night giggling about that. I am going to sleep now

Love Primrose

Dear Diary

Today I woke up to the lovely sound of my alarm clock. I quickly got up and dressed but when I looked at the clock it was 2am! I guess James felt the need to wake me up early. At least he didn't put itching powder in my bed – again. So I went back to bed and reset the alarm clock for 9. When it rang the second time I opened the window and put on a red summers dress. Lily came running in telling me Mrs Potter had made a full English breakfast. For people who don't know what that is it is sausages, bacon, egg, tomato and mushroom. We ran down to get some to find James, Albus and Mr Potter stuffing their faces like they had not eaten in days. "Sit down," Mrs Potter said. Lily sat next to James, knowing I didn't want to sit near him, I sat next to Albus. "What job are you thinking of doing?" I asked, trying to make conversation. He smiled and told me he was going to Aurar after school in Wales. James rolled his eyes and glared at me. After breakfast, Lily said we were going to Ron and Hermione's house. I went to my room to get ready. This is going to be awkward as Hugo and I dated in 4th year and have not spoken since. HELP ME!  
Love Primrose


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

I was totally right. The Weasley's house is awful. I am in the bathroom at their house. It is a nice bathroom, painted blue with little shells and starfish stuck on the walls. As soon as I arrived the horror began. Hugo was sitting on the orange sofa, reading. "Hi Hugo," Lily grinned. He had looked up at Lily but quickly looked away when he saw me. Honestly! You would have thought he would have got over our break up. It was sort of a messy break up. I said I thought we should just be friends and he just agreed. I was totally ready to feel bad about upsetting him but he just acted CALM. So as anyone would I asked him why he was not crying and he said because HE AGREED. So I ripped his heart out and he just didn't care. I went full on drama queen then. Anyway then Rose Weasley ran down and hugged James, Albus and Lily but just patted my arm awkwardly. "Dinners ready!" Mrs Weasley called. I followed everyone to the kitchen and Mrs Weasley had cooked Sunday Lunch. In the middle of the table sat a giant piece of pork. When Mrs Weasley saw me her eyes got narrower and narrower. Mr Weasley was too busy eating all the Yorkshire puddings to be paying any attention to me. At dinner the adults talked about "their days as teenagers". Rose talked to Lily about makeovers, James, Albus and Hugo talked about quidditch. I just sat and played with my carrots. After dinner we went outside and James felt the need to throw a quaffle at my head. "OW!" I screamed. James laughed and Hugo bit his lip. I then excused myself to go to the bathroom. Got to go. Lily says we are going back to the Potters.

Love Primrose xxx

Dear diary,

It is 3. When we arrived back at the Potter's house Lily suggested we went shopping. When we arrived at Diagon Ally, Lily and I just wandered arround. We saw Harriet Bartram Shepard, a muggle born in Hufflepuff. We talked to her and she showed us this love potion she was planing to use on Max Thompson. Knowing her she would never do it. When it was 7 we went back. Mrs Potter made spagetti Bolegnase for Lily and I for supper. We stayed up late watching a muggle film called Just go with it! It was so funny Lily and I couldn't stop laughing. Albus came in to tell us to shut up. I am going to sleep know.

Love Primrose xxx


End file.
